Samurais, Amanto, and the Nations
by RavenExpert
Summary: Due to the Amanto attack on Earth, the Nations suffer great damages. Now that the government is rebuilt, they are back to normal, but the world is still corrupted as ever. Japan's first visit to the Odd Jobs is the perfect proof for it! T for possible blood. (Don't worry, no bad gags, I think).
1. Somethings Are Better Left Known

Samurais, Amanto, and the Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Gintama Crossover.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

Chapter 1: Somethings Are Better Left Known and Founded

...

* * *

...

It was morning in Edo, but not quite a normal morning since the alien races called the Amanto had crowded the streets. The Bakufu was paralyzed by their strength, and thus the Earth was practically under their control. This caused a "certain" being, native only to Earth, to suffer the damages caused by the aliens around the street. Their health started to return bit by bit as the government began to rise in power though.

One day in the castle.

"Princess! Don't walk around too much!"

"Don't worry, Japan. I'll be alright!" A young girl wearing a red kimono was walking and running around the garden in the castle. She looked so energized, leaving Japan became flustered. After running around for a while, the two of the stopped to have a cup of tea.

"Japan, can I go outside for a while?"

"Princess Soyo, you know that I'm not free to decide. If anything happens to you, I'll be the one who will take the responsibilities."

"But I'm bored in here sometimes. Ever since the crisis is averted, I haven't been going to the outside world."

After few minutes, the sliding door in the room behind the two of them was opened. "It's okay, Japan. Take her outside."

The two of them looked behind, to see a firm, bald young man with an expensive-looking kimono. "S-shogun-sama!"

"We have plenty of guards here, so don't worry. If anything happens, the responsibility is upon me."

"But..."

"Consider this as an order, Japan." Even though he said that, Japan couldn't take Shogun's smile seriously as an order. However, since that was what Shogun was saying, he had no choice but to obey. He sighed as a response.

"Alright then. Soyo-hime, please go change your clothes to a more simpler outfit. You will attract a lot of attention wearing that kimono."

With such an excitement in Soyo's face, she nodded happily and went to her room. Japan himself went back to his room to get ready.

...

* * *

...

In Edo, Soyo walked around to see the things she missed during the attack. Including a lot of snacks, especially sukonbu, which Kagura brought to her. During this pleasant trip, Japan would have to use his other name in order to conceal his identity. Usually during this age he could use his Nation name in public, but ever since Amanto came, the Shogun and some of the official members of the Bakufu told him that he should not use his Nation name in public again. For the Amanto too, was interested with the beings known as the "Personifications".

"Oh yes, Japan!"

"Soyo-hime, please address me as my human name when we are in public areas."

"Oh right, Kiku! I'll introduce you to an amazing place in Edo!"

"An amazing place?"

"Yes! My friend lives there! They really saved and helped us to avert that crisis!"

"Oh, during Sadasada-sama's rule? I'm not in the area, so I don't know the details. I heard that they were able to defeat the Shogun's samurais?"

"I, uh... don't know quite the details too, actually. In a way, they are awesome people!"

"Um, where are we going again, Soyo-hime?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Soyo had a soft smile. "The Kabuki District's Odd Jobs!"

...

* * *

**_A/N: I tried to make the title Gintama-like. I don't expect anything for this fanfic, since I only created this out of hobby and boredom. The idea was piling up in my brain. But, I do hope that you like this!_**


	2. Health is very important, you fool!

Samurais, Amanto, and the Nations

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia x Gintama Crossover.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

Chapter 2: Health is very important, you fool!

...

* * *

...

"Soyo-chan!" A China-outfit-wearing girl soon approached Soyo happily.

"Kagura-chan! It's been a while!" The two of them started to hug each other.

Kiku sighed when he saw this.

They were in the Odd Jobs' office, upstairs the Otose's Snack House.

"Hey, hey. Is it really okay for a princess to run around in public like this?" A man with a silver perm asked Kiku with his dead-fish eyes.

"I'm against it at first, but since Shogun-sama told me to do it, so I can't really reject it..."

"It's the Shogun again? By the way, what's your name again? I remember it's a brand of a motorcycle..."

"It's Kiku Honda. You must be Gintoki Sakata, right? I heard about you from Soyo-hime."

"Really? What did she say about me!?"

"Hmm... A sloppy samurai with a wooden sword?"

The words sounded like a sword to his heart. "C'mon! I'm the savior of that event! Dammit... Kagura must have poisoned her with bad words!"

"Now now, Gin-san... I'm sure Soyo-hime is just joking..." A younger man with glasses started to calm down Gintoki.

"Tch..." Gintoki picked his nose as he continued. "So, why is our oh-so-great princess here?"

"She said that she wants to meet you all. Oh, pardon me." Kiku stood up and bowed a bit towards the trio. "My name is Kiku Honda. I act as Soyo-hime's guardian."

"My name is Shinpachi Shimura. This silver-permed guy is Gin-san, and that girl is Kagura-chan."

"Oi oi, why are you introducing us for? It's too late for that! The author of this story will introduce us sooner or later anyway." Gintoki now picked his ears.

"Um, Gin-san, you're not supposed to say that."

"By the way, what are we going to play?" Soyo asked Kagura.

"How about tag? We only played kick-the-can back then!" replied she.

"Soyo-hime, we can't play tag in a small place like this. Let's do something else." Kiku said.

"Huh!? You're so nitpicky! Like the old man earlier!"

"I am old, but please do not refer me that way..."

The room started to become noisier. Few minutes later, Kiku suddenly felt an impact into his chest. He tried to endure the pain by keep wearing a poker face, but when he started to sweat, his condition did not go past Gintoki's keen eyes. After a while, Kiku sighed a bit. "Excuse me, but I'm going to go out for a minute. Soyo-hime, please don't go anywhere dangerous, okay?"

"Okay!" replied she naively.

...

* * *

...

In truth, however, Kiku was not going out to get a fresh air. He went into deep alley and started to crouch down. He was coughing quite badly. In a midst of his trouble, a voice came from behind him. "Hey, hey. That really looks bad, Kiku. Shouldn't you go to hospital or something?"

He turned back, only to see Gintoki was looking at him with his half-dead eyes. Kiku touched his chin, and apparently, he felt a sticky red liquid flowing out of his mouth. When his cough calmed down, he stood up and turned to face Gintoki. "Are you worried?"

"You're not quite good in acting. At this rate, you'll only make the Princess worried."

"Yes, it may be so... But I don't have to worry. I won't die. I can't die. Not until this country is saved."

Gintoki narrowed his eyes. "You... Are you a Joui Patriot?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just..." Kiku stopped talking. He brushed his mouth and then exited the alley.

"Well?"

"It's nothing."

Kiku walked away from that area, only to be stared by Gintoki. Then after Kiku walked quite faraway from that place, another voice approached Gintoki from behind.

"You're... Gintoki Sakata, right?"

"Huh?"

...

* * *

...

"I'm sorry, but we have to go now." Kiku said.

"Kagura-chan! It's so fun! Next time, please come to my castle, okay?" Soyo said happily.

"Of course!" Kagura replied.

It took quite a while for Shinpachi to recognize his surroundings, and then he noticed that something was wrong. "Um, Kiku-san, have you seen Gin-san around?"

"Last time I met him was when I was walking around to get a fresh air, but I don't think I've seen him again..."

"I hope he does not get into trouble again."

"Well, Kagura-san, Shinpachi-kun, thank you for today. We'll part ways from here." Kiku bowed.

"See you later!" Soyo said. As the two of them finished with their goodbyes, they went off the area. Few minutes later, the two went inside the house again.

...

* * *

...

Around the same time.

"You're... Gintoki Sakata, right?"

"Huh?"

The men behind Gintoki were samurais wearing their trademark hakama. The soon banded around Gintoki with their battle stances ready.

"Okay, what is this? Is the author trying to pinch me off?"

"We do not wish to fight you, but we want you to come with us."

"Oi oi... Are you guys with Zura's faction? You sure like Jouiroushi soldiers..."

"Don't worry, this is just a job for Odd Jobs. We'll pay you high, don't sweat it."

Gintoki raised one of his eyebrows and stared at the one who was talking to him. "Sorry, but I won't be doing any kind of assassination."

"No, it's not an assassination. We just want you to deliver us to someone else."

...

Meanwhile, after preparing things Shinpachi, Kagura, and Sadaharu started to walk around to search for their boss. They asked around, but apparently no one had seen him around.

"Man, I wonder where Gin-san went..."

Later on, Sadaharu suddenly stopped walking and started to bark. Then he dashed towards another direction. "Sadaharu! Where are you going!?" Kagura shouted, as both she and Shinpachi followed Sadaharu from behind.

The dog stopped in an alley, followed by the duo. They peeked outside, and was surprised by their discovery. They found Gintoki was guarded, or rather, surrounded by a lot of samurais. They were escorting Gintoki into somewhere else. "Gin-ch-!"

Before Kagura was able to finish her sentence, Shinpachi quickly closed her mouth. "Sshh! Kagura-chan, don't shout!"

"Let me go, Patsuan! Gin-chan is there!"

"If we just shout out of nowhere, I'm sure it will be harder for Gin-san to move! For now, let's follow them!"

Kagura felt bummed, but she seemed agreeing to that term.

...

* * *

...

Gintoki was brought into a small cottage, nearby the castle. He was in a small, wooden cottage with the tough-looking samurais surrounding the edges of the room. Even the only door was guarded. He looked around to see his surroundings and then he hissed. "Looks like you guys really are from Joui, huh? No one would be stupid enough to create an HQ nearby the Bakufu."

"This is not our HQ, too bad." The leader of the gang showed out a picture. Gintoki took it, and soon he turned his eyes towards the leader. "We want you to open a way to get this guy."

The "guy" that was in the picture was none other than Kiku Honda. "Okay, what's with you wanting a sick guy?"

"Oh, he's already sick? Heh, then it makes it easier." Gintoki stayed calm and silent to listen more. "Then, will you take the job, Mr. Odd Jobs?"

"Sorry, but I don't like it if I have to capture an injured human." He stood up.

"Human? What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Gintoki asked. However, before that confusion was answered, an explosion suddenly occurred. Gintoki quickly looked outside through a window in that room. It would appear that a giant explosion happened in front of the castle.

"You seriously think Kiku Honda is a human? That name, "Kiku Honda", it's just an alias." Gintoki soon turned his face towards the leader. "There is a reason why we want that person. He has a special ability which may lead us, the Joui, to a victory against the Amanto. And apparently, not just him. There's a lot of beings like him in the world, but the closest one is him."

Before the leader managed to finish though, Gintoki soon took his bokutou and crashed the leader towards the wooden floor. The other samurais around him soon took their swords out of the sheath. "You bastard! Don't think you'll escape alive!"

"Well well... I heard that sentence a lot. A common line for villains, right? Man, mangakas and animators must find another nice method to define a villain..."

The samurais started to gang up Gintoki with their swords. The latter started to go wild and smack the samurais around. Even the floor and the walls was stained by blood. "Dammit... I better get out of here quick!"

As he said, he quickly dashed to exit the room. He continued to the castle, where it was burning from the explosions. Among the crowds nearby the castle, he heard familiar voices calling out to him. "GIN-SAN!"

"You two. Why are you here?"

"We're worried about you, of course! The castle is in great danger too!"

"Tch. Looks like we're involved in something not good again. That Shogun and Princess might be in danger too."

"Gin-chan! Let's go inside!" Without even hearing any agreement, Kagura and Sadaharu quickly dashed inside the castle.

"Wait, Kagura-chan! Gin-san, let's go too!" Shinpachi started to run too. Gintoki was the last one to run.

...

* * *

...

The people around the area tried to put out the fire as the trio dashed into the fire to get inside the castle. In the castle's garden, the fire had spread around. It would seem that bombs were plant around nearby walls too. "Oi oi... at this rate, this place won't hold on."

In the middle of the area, someone was standing over there. The trio saw Kiku. He was standing firmly, with his sword on his hand, unsheathed. He was stunned to see the trio in there. "You all!? Why are you here!?"

"Kiku-san! Where's the Shogun and Soyo-hime!?" Shinpachi asked.

"They have escaped safely. Why are you here?"

"We came to rescue everyone here, but it seemed that everything's alright..."

"No, not really."

"Huh?"

Before they realized it, the fire in the garden was put out, but not the fire outside the area. The place was surrounded by rogue samurais. "It would seem that this is a trap to lead the four of us in here." Gintoki calmly said.

"Gin-san, this is not good!"

"I'm not blind, Patsuan. I can see it."

"Everyone, attack!"

With the signal on, the samurais dashed to gang them again. The four of them (with Sadaharu, it became five), held up their defenses to fight against the samurais. They were extremely outnumbered. However, their main focus was Kiku, and thus they ganged him up.

With his swordsman skill, Kiku blocked every single attack aimed at him, but he was not aware enough to guard his back. The trio was blocked by the samurais and thus they were not able to move freely. Before he noticed it, Kiku was stabbed in the stomach from behind. He started to cough out blood again.

"Kh! Dammit!" With his power, Gintoki burst through the samurais and quickly went to Kiku's aid. "Oi, you okay?"

Kiku was panting hard. The two of them were fighting back-to-back. "I-I'm okay... It'll heal in time..."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that heroic act must end now." The team turned their faces towards the voice. However, before they even managed to see who it was, their sight was suddenly blurred out, and they couldn't move their limbs.

"Wh-what...?" Shinpachi gasped.

Gintoki managed to see the samurais before the team fell down to the ground. They were holding a sword, but with some sort of liquid on the blades. "Dammit... You guys used quite a dirty trick..."

"I don't think our White Yaksha should say anything like that."

"White Yaksha...? So, you really are..." Kiku said before his sight turned black.

"Heh... You have something... to tell us... yourself..." Gintoki said as his body started to go numb. He saw that Shinpachi, Kagura, and Sadaharu fell down too. His sight went black few minutes later.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, chapter 2 is up. Hope you like it! I'm trying to write the joke Gintama-like, and I hope that it fits..._**


End file.
